Laria
|Race1 = Demon (Etherious) |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Pleasure Soul of the Wicked Meal R.I.P. |Character2 = Dimaria Yesta |Kanji2 = ディマリア・イエスタ |Romaji2 = Dimaria Iesuta |Alias2 = Valkyrie |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Âge Seal Take Over (God Soul) |Children = |Image Gallery = Laria/Image Gallery }} Laria (ラーリア Rāria) is a fanon pair between Alvarez Empire and Spriggan 12 members Larcade Dragneel and Dimaria Yesta. About Larcade and Dimaria Larcade Dragneel Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan, and is among its three strongest members, alongside Irene Belserion and August. He was thought to be the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion. In truth, he is actually Zeref's Strongest Etherious out of many E.N.D. failed attempts and was given the last name of his creator as proof of his strength. Larcade is a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear. Larcade has been, largely shown to be of a peaceful nature, evident by the calm passage he delivered to the Lamia Scale members he came across after he removed the souls from their bodies. He also has been seen to have his hands in a praying format, adding on to his tranquil persona. As mentioned by Invel, he can be very irresponsible, with him repeatedly failing to attend the meetings when summoned for his Spriggan 12 duties. However, he is loyal towards his comrades, as he saved a captured Dimaria from Lamia Scale mages and when Zeref, told him his Magic was affecting his allies as well, he immediately stopped. He also believes that friendship is one of the worlds greatest beauties, as when he witnessed Dimaria hugging Brandish. He holds his "father", Zeref, in high regard, as he said he wouldn't be able to face him if he didn't attempt to pay their enemies back for the decimation of Alvarez's military. Larcade is also extremely jealous of the love his "uncle" gets from his "father", as from the time he was created, he received no love from his own "father". This lack of love has made his personality unstable, causing him to rather suddenly transition from his usual calm, decorous approach to battle (and life in general) to one of sadism and schadenfreude. Although usually in a polite tone, Larcade can be blunt and direct, with him raising the ire of Sting by saying he shouldn't butt into other guilds' affairs while belittling his status as a non-Fairy Tail member. Dimaria Yesta Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a member of the Alvarez Empire and serves under Emperor Spriggan as part of his personal guard, the Spriggan 12. A supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields have garnered her the title of Valkyrie (戦乙女 Ikusa Otome), a goddess of war. She is a descendant of the people of Mildian and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos. Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it, while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain. During the reunion with the other Spriggans at Fairy Tail, she's seen with another outfit to replace the one that was previously destroyed during her battle. It consists of a navy blue and gold skin-tight suit. Reaching up to her neck, it has golden borders that separates the darker and lighter parts of the outfit from each other. On the back, going down her spine, is a pattern of rectangles intersecting with each other in a diagonal formation. Black straps encasing her arms and legs, she wears the same golden armor donned in her previous outfit on her right shoulder. Dimaria seems to have a relaxed and cynical personality, usually sporting an amused expression accentuated by a wry smile alongside half-closed eyelids. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiors and colleagues alike. In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks, as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people. She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-being and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing. Dimaria's bearing on the battlefield is fitting for that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency. While she is not averse to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy, her mischievous nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure. Despite her somewhat frivolous character, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies. However, Dimaria's calm attitude on the battlefield is a consequence of her confidence in attaining victory due to the nature of her Magic. When the world is under the influence of her Âge Seal, she claims absolute authority over it and has no qualms in gloating over her enemies, assured that she would not be wasting her time. This cool facade is shattered the moment somebody is able to oppose her in this timeless domain, the proud Shield of Spriggan betraying blatant signs of disorientation and frustration and petulantly denouncing all who dare defy her in her own world. She views her defeat with utter disbelief and, when held captive, is extremely vulnerable to exposing her emotions. When Dimaria fuses with Chronos, her personality is influenced by the God's own. Her manner of speech becomes archaic and her tone haughty. She also loses her sense of patience, quickly wanting to decisively take care of opposition without delay, even wearing a grin on her face when deliberating the torture she plans to deal upon them. She seemingly considers it in her divine right to pass judgment on all those who go against her will and punishes them as she sees fit, the greatest sin in her eyes being that of a mortal offending a God. Dimaria is also shown to have a remorseful side to her personage, seen when she hugged and apologized to Brandish for the cruel comments made about her capture, determined not to ever do it again, and showing worry for her safety after it had happened. Dimaria also has a habit of clicking her teeth when she's angry or furious about something occurring not to her liking. History Larcade's History Larcade, a demon of Zeref's book is the strongest out of the many failed attempts at creating E.N.D, being the one who Zeref allowed to adorn his last name as consolation. Dimaria's History As a descendant of the people of Mildian, Dimaria at some point was chosen by Chronos, the God of Time, to be his vessel, gifting her with his power in the form of God Soul, as well as the ability to control time in Âge Seal. Relationship They haven't shown much interaction yet. Notably Larcade went out of his way and saved Dimaria from being captured once again despite the hints that no one told him to, something which surprises her. Later on he comments on how Dimaria and Brandish's friendship is beautiful. Synopsis Alvarez Empire Arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Larcade receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref (Emperor Spriggan) and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend. Dimaria on the other hand, not only did attend the meeting but helped with the invasion plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 3-4 Later, during the war, after the casting of Irene's Universe One, Larcade finds a captured Dimaria escaping from some Lamia Scale Mages who are trying to retrieve her. He vanquishes their souls to the heavens, watching their bodies fall to ground as he moves towards Dimaria, telling her he has come for his fellow Shield; the latter pronouncing his name in a state of surprise by his arrival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 18-20 Larcade then takes Dimaria to the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, where he reconvenes with the other Spriggan 12 members and one million Alvarez soldiers. There, Larcade stands beside August and Invel, and comments upon Brandish and Dimaria's friendship, only to receive a hateful glare from August; Larcade comments that he is the only one August dislikes, which Invel remarks is because Larcade never answers the general's summons. Larcade and Dimaria then stand alongside the emperor and the rest of the Spriggan 12 in an intimidating battle formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Trivia *Some people started to ship Larcade and Dimaria due to a joke that Dragneels are naturally attracted towards blonde women.Tumblr References Navigation Category:Laria Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help Category:New Pages